


Alpha to Omega

by AKDeathScourge



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKDeathScourge/pseuds/AKDeathScourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis was Sephiroth's color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha to Omega

A monochrome life

colorless and dark.

The World is dead

and I am empty.

 

Until I saw

the Beginning.

Inflamed hair,

and the sky,

caught within his eyes.

Color, vivid and vibrant,

Alive.

 

Soft words slipped

like truth,

from curved red lips.

Powerful,

fiery passion.

Even I,

fell short.

 

I would listen

in still calm.

Closed eyes,

mouthing along,

listening intently

to a broken poem,

gently filling the air,

with a noteless song.

 

His very speech,

was color itself,

the only time

I am content.

I learned to love,

that cryptic text.

 

Fingers massage worn leather,

tracing the golden etched title.

It's lines repeated,

quietly and hollow,

its loving song,

fallen silent.

 

Invisible wounds,

festered and swelled,

decayed upon my heart,

feasted on hope,

unfounded.

 

A prisoner, he became,

The Angel taken flight,

But I was just as bound,

by knowledge

I could do

Nothing.

 

I mourned their loss.

Their absence,

a deep laceration,

that grew

with the passage of time.

Their killer

walks free,

his bright (sky blue) eyes

reflected death.

 

I turned to the sky,

with the desire

for flight.

The void took place

and cold rage

burned.

 

Back to the start,

a fitting end.

Here, my monochrome world

began.

Here it would

again.

More cold and bitter,

than before.

 

Soft whispers,

and shattered dreams.

My sky was black,

my wings, shorn.

 

Hunger gnawed

for a life

unknown.

Honor stripped away,

Pride is lost,

The End,

Begins.

 

Once,

the poem he sang,

gave me joy and peace,

now it's grating,

a meaningless _lie_.

 

The fire blazed,

like hell's inferno.

I'd say, in fact,

it was.

 

“We are all Monsters”

And my colors,

are gone.

The World is empty,

and I am Dead.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this poem was to represent Seph going from the labs to the real world and meeting Genesis. He met all types of people, Angeal, Lazard, Tseng, and more that introduced him to the complexity and beauty of life. This was a stark contrast to the monotone of the labs and being stuck with only Hojo for company. He began to see the world in a new light, Genesis being at the center. With Genesis' Face-heel turn, Seph's mind began to collapse. He might've eventually been okay, after dealing with the trauma, but then everyone else began to turn away, leaving him behind. And Sephiroth? He just shattered.
> 
> I'm sorry.  
> I love this pairing, but there are so few anything for them.  
> Oh well.


End file.
